As previously described, the overall mission of the Johns Hopkins Center for Prevention and Early Intervention (JHU CPEI) is to is to develop, test feasibility and acceptability, implement, evaluate, and disseminate research and research methodologies to improve the outcomes of elementary and middle school-based preventive and early interventions aimed at reducing aggressive and disruptive behavior in children and youth. The JHU CPEI seeks to aid our nation's efforts to reduce the incidence and prevalence of children's mental/ behavioral disorders and associated impairments by aiding local schools and communities (1) in creating supportive learning environments for all students and (2) seamlessly linking children and youth not responding to universal interventions with indicated preventive interventions. To accomplish this task, we need more effective interventions and guidance concerning the design of research, the interpretation of data, and the targeting of interventions to those most likely to benefit. This is best accomplished when methodologists work closely with interventionists and both have access to policy makers and providers. We have previously described (see Research Methods Core) the initiatives we will undertake to meet the methodological challenges of effectiveness research in schools. We now describe the specific feasibility and pilot intervention Initiatives for which we are requesting funds. The activities proposed here benefit considerably from the 23-year academic/community partnership with the Baltimore City Public School System (BCPSS).